Lettres à Kate (TRADUCTION)
by prolixius5
Summary: Dernières lettres publiées! Comment parvenir à lâcher prise, quand on aime? Traduction de "Letters to Kate", superbement écrit par Seilleanmor, et traduit par mes soins avec sa permission. Ma gratitude à Seilleanmor :-) et à tous les lecteurs fidèles! COMPLETE
1. With or without you

1 with or without you

Kate, ma chérie,

Tu es tellement belle aujourd'hui. A un point que j'ai du marquer un temps d'arrêt pour reprendre ma respiration. Je n'arrive pas à y croire et pourtant, cela te ressemble bien. A braver les défis!

Tu portais ton uniforme de service. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le tien. Celui-là était neuf. Le tien portait un impact de balle. Tu avais les yeux clos, allongée, là. On aurait pu croire que tu dormais, si ce n'est que tu ne respirais plus.

Je me souviens du funérarium; ils m'ont permis de te dire au revoir. Tu étais si froide. Quand bien même mes larmes glissaient sur ton corps. Tu étais si froide, malgré toute la chaleur du chagrin que je déversais sur ta dépouille.

J'ai approché mon visage du tien et j'ai imaginé ce que tu aurais pu me dire, si tu avais encore du souffle pour le dire. Tu m'aurais probablement demandé ce que je pouvais bien faire là, et tu m'aurais repoussé.

Tu me repoussais sans cesse, Kate. Oh, comme j'aimerais que tu aies pu le faire en ce jour.

Je te tenais dans mes bras. Mais ton corps était glacé. Tu gisais sans vie, tandis que mes larmes coulaient sur ton visage.

Ils ont chopé le salaud qui t'a fait ça. Il était stupide de vouloir te tirer dessus dans un cimetière bourré de flics. Ils l'ont eu, et tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? Je me suis dirigé vers lui et lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure, assez fort pour lui faire toucher terre. Je me suis fracturé la main dans la foulée. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Je voulais le démolir à coups de pied, le réduire en pièces, je voulais voir son sang changer la couleur de l'herbe. Comme tu l'as fait un jour. Seulement lui, il n'aurait pu trouver refuge dans les bras d'un être aimé. Pour lui, il n'y aurait pas eu de mots d'amour longtemps gardés secrets.

Glisser hors du monde ne doit pas être facile. J'espère parvenir à tenir le coup. J'espère que tu as pu trouver quelque réconfort dans mes paroles. Sache que je pensais chaque mot. Je t'aime, Kate. Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. La seule personne au monde que j'aime tout autant, c'est Alexis.

Quant à elle, elle est complètement effondrée. J'ai toujours su qu'elle te respectait, même quand elle prétendait que vous étiez amies. J'ai l'impression que vous passiez beaucoup plus de temps ensemble que je ne le pensais. Je t'avais demandé de prendre soin d'elle, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait à elle de réagir s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, _à toi._

Ma mère m'a dit qu'il y avait 5 étapes à franchir dans le processus de deuil. Je viens de traverser les trois premières, c'est certain. Je n'en suis pas encore à l'étape cinq. Et l'étape quatre couve depuis le jour du coup de feu.

La première étape est le déni. Lorsque j'en ai eu terminé avec le salopard qui t'a fait ça, j'ai couru vers toi. Les premiers secours et Lanie étaient à tes côtés. Lanie était en pleurs. L'un des auxiliaires médicaux m'a annoncé 'Je suis désolé. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.' Je me suis mis à hurler de toutes mes forces. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi, qu'il fallait t'emmener à l'hôpital. Lanie a pris ma main et l'a posée sur ton cou, pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus de pouls. Pourtant, j'ai refusé d'y croire. Alexis s'est ruée vers moi et m'a pris dans ses bras. J'ai hurlé de toutes mes forces, jusqu'à en perdre la voix.

Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche durant les jours qui ont suivi. Pas parce que je ne le voulais pas. Mais quand j'entendais ce son rauque qu'était devenu ma voix, mes pensées revenaient vers toi. Allongée là-bas, sur l'herbe.

Je continue de t'acheter ton café tous les matins. Je ne pense pas que l'on passe d'une étape de deuil à une autre; c'est plutôt comme une couche se superposant à la précédente, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne parvienne plus à respirer sous le poids. J'ai effleuré les autres étapes, mais je suis toujours dans le déni. Encore aujourd'hui, alors même que l'on vient de te mettre en terre.

La seconde étape, c'est la colère. Je pense avoir vécu celle-là en premier, d'une certaine manière, quand j'ai démoli le tueur. Pourtant, elle m'a frappé de plein fouet quand je suis rentré chez moi. J'ai déboulé dans mon bureau et j'ai détruit tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Nikki Heat. J'ai brûlé les livres. J'ai bousillé mon ordinateur. J'avais déjà balancé un verre sur la maquette plus tôt dans la semaine, mais quelqu'un l'avait remise en place. Alors je l'ai brûlée aussi. J'ai tout démoli dans mon bureau. Je ne voulais plus rien voir. Parce que tout me rappelait _toi_.

La colère est toujours présente. Je ne parviens plus à gérer ce qui ne me posait aucun problème avant. Je crie sur Alexis à tout bout de champ. Je pensais qu'elle comprendrait, mais elle crie aussi. Je pense qu'elle aussi passe par une phase de colère, quoi qu'elle ne semble pas s'y noyer comme je suis en train de le faire.

La troisième étape, c'est le marchandage. Tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas du tout pratiquant, pourtant j'ai prié toutes les instances supérieures qui me venaient à l'esprit. S'ils te rendaient la vie, j'offrirais la mienne en échange. S'ils te ramenaient à la vie ne serait-ce que dix minutes, je pourrais te dire une fois de plus, et avec des mots justes, combien je t'aime. Je savais que ça ne marcherait pas, mais j'ai essayé autant que j'ai pu.

Tu sais, ils m'ont demandé de prononcer l'oraison funèbre. Tandis que je me tenais là, j'ai regardé à mes côtés, comme tu l'avais fait, lorsque tu as prononcé celle du Capitaine Montgomery. J'ai cherché ton regard aux alentours, mais tu n'étais pas là. Je pense que tu as entendu les mots que j'ai prononcés, mais je vais quand même les répéter ici.

_Il n'est pas nécessaire que je me tienne ici devant vous et que je vous dise combien j'aimais Kate. Vous le saviez tous. Vous l'aviez même compris bien avant moi. Quand on aime une personne, c'est comme si on était relié à elle par un cordon. Il permet à chacun de trouver son équilibre, lorsque l'autre est accroché de l'autre côté. Et si, brusquement, il n'y a plus rien à l'autre bout du cordon vous perdez l'équilibre. Vous sombrez dans le néant, la tête la première, et vous vous en foutez, parce que l'autre moitié de votre âme est peut-être là, qui vous attend, et vous traverseriez l'univers pour la rejoindre. Kate et moi avions nos petits moments de dispute et de chamailleries. Elle se moquait de moi, et souvent j'étais frustré. Mais elle savait que je serais toujours là pour elle. Même les jours où elle me demandait de partir, elle était certaine que je ne le ferais jamais. Je lui avais prouvé, au fil des jours, que je ne l'abandonnerais à aucune condition. Jamais de la vie. Je ne peux vous dire si Kate m'aimait, parce que nous n'avons jamais parlé de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire combien elle comptait pour moi. J'ai attendu trop longtemps. Kate Beckett était un inspecteur extraordinaire. C'était une femme forte, brillante, douée d'empathie, une amie loyale et une partenaire hors du commun. J'admirais Kate Beckett. J'étais perdu, lassé d'une destinée toute tracée. Je ne vivais que pour les mondanités, et puis Kate a débarqué dans ma vie. Elle m'a montré ce que pouvait être ma vie. Elle m'a aidé à me trouver. Kate Beckett était une femme extraordinaire, et je l'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._

A la fin, la seule personne qui ne pleurait pas dans l'assistance, c'était moi. Même Esposito ne pouvait réprimer son chagrin. Lorsque j'étais venu à ton appartement pour te demander de penser à tous ceux qui t'aimaient, je sais que tu ne pouvais penser à personne. J'aurais voulu que tu puisses voir l'église, Kate. Tout ce monde! Il y avait tellement de gens que bon nombre devaient rester debout. Chacun avait tellement de respect pour toi. Tu as laissé une trace dans la vie de chacun. Et tous t'aimaient.

Je ne puis dire pourquoi je suis parvenu à retenir mes larmes. Peut-être est-ce de t'avoir tant pleurée. Ou alors j'ai plongé dans un tel enfer que même pleurer m'était devenu impossible.

La quatrième étape est la dépression. C'est une bien étrange créature. Je la sens me saisir au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle n'a aucune chaleur. Elle est froide comme de la glace. Elle me fait trembler, remplit mon esprit de pensées que je n'aurais jamais eues. Cette dépression me fait faire les cent pas dans ma chambre et passer en revue toutes les façons dont je pourrais en finir avec la vie. La seule lueur que j'aperçois dans ma nuit noire, c'est Alexis. Pourtant, certains jours, c'est à peine suffisant.

La cinquième étape est l'acceptation. Je ne pense pas y parvenir un jour. J'essaie de tenir le coup: si je n'y arrivais pas, j'imagine que tu ne serais pas très fière de moi. Avec le temps, tu avais fini par accepter la mort de ta mère. Je ne sais pas si je parviendrai jamais à accepter la tienne. J'essaierai, je te le promets, je te le dois. Mais à quoi bon ? Tu n'es pas _là_ pour me reprocher de vouloir abandonner, tu n'es pas là _du tout _pour m'aider à traverser cet enfer! Tu n'es pas là, et je ne te reverrai jamais.

Je vais terminer mon livre, Kate. Je te dois bien ça, ce sera ma façon de te rendre un dernier hommage. Je terminerai ce livre et ensuite je n'écrirai plus jamais. Comment pourrais-je jamais retrouver l'inspiration ? Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Je ne retournerai pas avec les gars du 12ème. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Pas sans toi. Trop de souvenirs. Après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de travailler, si je réduis mon train de vie, je peux vivre confortablement pour le restant de mes jours. Sauf que ce ne sera pas vraiment « vivre ». Qui sait, Kate, une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec ce dernier livre, je finirai par te rejoindre, où que tu sois.

Avec tout mon amour.

Toujours.

Rick


	2. Isn't she lovely

Kate, ma chérie

Aujourdh'hui, c'est ton anniversaire. Tu aurais eu 32 ans. Peu de gens connaissaient cette date. Tu avais toujours réussi à la garder secrète. Je le sais grâce à Lanie qui m'a dit quel âge tu avais.

Elle me l'a confié l'année dernière. Je voulais attendre le jour J, et voir comment tu allais réagir à cette occasion. Tu semblais si triste, je m'en souviens. Tu avais bien dissimulé ta tristesse, pourtant je voyais clair à travers toi. Je pouvais le lire dans tes yeux.

Je suppose que cela venait du fait que ta mère n'était plus là pour fêter ce jour avec toi, alors tu avais décidé de ne le fêter avec personne. J'espère que ton père te l'a souhaité. Peu importe la douleur que ça engendre, je pense que tu mérites d'avoir les vœux de quelqu'un qui t'aime.

Je ne sais pas si j'avais raison, et j'imagine que je ne le saurai jamais. Je suis allé rendre visite à ton père aujourd'hui. Il m'a montré un album qu'il a constitué avec les photos prises chaque année à ton anniversaire.

J'ai de suite été ému en voyant ta frimousse renfrognée et l'air fâché, plus que d'habitude, à peine quelques minutes après ta naissance. Tu étais très belle déjà, alors que tu venais à peine de débarquer dans la dure réalité de la vie.

Il a parcouru les photos où l'on te voit dans ton trotteur, s'est attardé quelques instants sur le cliché de ton sixième anniversaire. Tu étais en train de déballer un cadeau; ton visage était radieux comme jamais. Je me demande bien ce que pouvait être ce cadeau. Ta mère était en adoration devant toi.

J'aurais tellement aimé la connaître. J'ai un peu l'impression de l'avoir rencontrée, à travers toi. Je te trouvais si extraordinaire. Je sais que tu pensais ne pas lui arriver à la cheville, pourtant je suis persuadé que quelque part, c'était l'inverse.

La photo suivante sur laquelle je me suis attardé te représentait à douze ans. Tu venais d'entrer de plain-pied dans cette étrange phase qu'on appelle l'adolescence, les jambes et les bras trop longs, et les mains tentant de camoufler ta poitrine. Les traits maussades. Tu pensais sans doute qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de te faire tirer le portrait, cependant tes yeux reflétaient tout l'amour que tu éprouvais pour les êtres qui se tenaient derrière l'objectif.

A la photo suivante, j'ai senti mon coeur se serrer. Tu avais quitté cette phase étrange et à présent, tu devais avoir quinze ans. Ton visage s'était affiné et la première chose que j'ai remarquée, c'était la ligne de tes mâchoires. Tu étais si jolie. Tes cheveux étaient plus foncés, de même que tes vêtements. Je pouvais te deviner plongeant tout droit dans cette phase de rébellion que tu évoquais parfois.

Tu devenais plus belle d'année en année. Et puis tu as eu vingt ans et ton regard s'est éteint. J'aurais été bien incapable de dire quand cette photo avait été prise, si je n'avais su quel était le but de cet album. Tu étais assise à une table, fixant ton gâteau. Toutes les années qui avaient précédé, le gâteau d'anniversaire avait été fait maison. Quant à celui-ci, il était évident qu'il avait été acheté tout fait. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un regarder un gâteau avec autant de haine.

Puis, les photos des années suivantes se ressemblaient toutes. Clichés tout simples où tu semblais morose. Je ne sais qui les a prises. A cette époque, ton père avait un penchant pour la dive bouteille.

Elles sont devenues moins dures à regarder lorsque ton père a réapparu, mais le chagrin se voyait toujours dans tes yeux.

Et puis, une année, le chagrin semblait avoir régressé, mais il y avait plus que ça. J'ai posé mon doigt sur cette photo-là.

Ton père m'a alors dit que cette photo avait été prise l'année où j'ai débarqué dans ta vie. Il m'a remercié, Katie. Pour avoir fait tout ce que je pouvais pour te sauver. Il m'a remercié d'avoir été à tes côtés quand tu perdais courage. J'ai pleuré, lui aussi, mais nous n'avions pas honte de nos larmes. Nul homme ne devait voir sa fille assassiner sous ses yeux. Je prendrai soin de lui, Kate, je te le promets. Je pense qu'il a trouvé quelque réconfort auprès d'Alexis. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés tous les deux, il vient souvent à l'appartement, ils parlent beaucoup. Je ne le vois plus sourire que quand il est en sa compagnie.

Il m'a fait cadeau de l'album, Kate. Il m'a dit qu'il gardait les souvenirs et que la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait m'offrir, c'était les photos de toi. Je le chérirai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, quand bien même ce grand vide sera toujours là. Il devrait y avoir au moins soixante photos de plus dans cet album. Cela me fait mal de le regarder, mais c'est une douleur positive. Une douleur qui me dit que je suis sur le chemin de la guérison.

Tu me manques. Je t'aime.

Rick


	3. No envy, no fear

Kate, ma chérie,

J'ai si mal. Je ne compte plus les nuits passées près de la fenêtre, à m'abandonner délicieusement à la morsure de la nuit. Je trouve si peu de réconfort, même emmitouflé dans une couverture.

Je me suis créé une liste de titres sur mon IPod pour l'occasion. Et souvent, la nuit, je me les passe en boucle. Jusqu'au petit matin. Alexis m'a surpris bon nombre de fois dans cette position.

Je vois sur son visage une telle expression de douleur intense quand elle se rend compte que j'ai encore passé la nuit à veiller, que cela me touche. Je ressens quelque chose. Cela signifie que je peux à nouveau _ressentir_.

Mais je suis vide. Je n'ai plus rien, Kate. Tout a disparu. Mon inspiration. Le contact avec le monde qui m'entoure. Je préfèrerais encore avoir mal que de ressentir ce vide. Mais je n'y peux rien. C'est ainsi.

Je voudrais pouvoir souffrir. Je voudrais pouvoir pleurer. Je voudrais pouvoir hurler. Je voudrais tout simplement ETRE. Mais c'est impossible. Je pourrais rester assis comme ça en permanence, Kate. Rester prostré à regarder dans le vide.

Je fais souffrir ma fille, mais je ne la vois plus. Je suis comme perdu dans une vaste grotte. Cela m'a pris quand j'ai laissé tomber. Cela m'a pris aux tripes, et maintenant je ressens comme un soulagement. Je ne vois plus la douleur dans le regard des autres autour de moi. De là où je suis, je ne vois plus combien je les déçois.

Je ne t'avais plus écrit depuis longtemps. Je te parle en pensées chaque jour, bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin de poser tout ça sur papier depuis un bon moment. Alexis m'a surpris en train de t'écrire pour ton anniversaire. Elle trouvait que ce n'était pas sain, qu'il fallait que je lâche prise. Mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Parfois, je vois quelque chose et je pense _Kate,tu-as-vu-ça?_ Ou alors je m'adresse à toi quand ça fait trop mal. Je n'en parle à personne, ils essaieraient de m'en empêcher. La douleur est si grande que je ne peux m'arrêter de le faire.

Pourquoi suis-je en train d'écrire aujourd'hui? Alexis va se marier. Tu te rends compte, Kate? Cela fait quelques années qu'elle fréquente ce garçon. Je l'aime bien, un peu comme un père peut aimer le petit ami de sa fille. Je suis heureux pour eux. Mais bon Dieu, ça me fait si mal, Kate!

Chaque fois qu'elle me montre une robe de mariée, je t'imagine la porter. Chaque fois qu'elle me parle du menu du banquet, je me demande si tu aurais aimé les plats. J'essaie de faire acte de présence auprès de mon bébé, de faire preuve d'enthousiasme à propos de ce mariage, mais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est _NOTRE_ mariage. Je me rends bien compte que je fais preuve d'arrogance, d'imaginer que le nôtre aurait été bien plus romantique, si tu avais accepté de devenir Madame Castle.

Je me rappelle l'enquête où des soupçons pesaient sur mon ami Damien, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Tu es entrée et t'es présentée comme 'Inspecteur Kate', puis tu m'a vu et tu as ajouté 'Castle.' J'entends encore ta voix prononcer ces trois mots qui résonnent encore et encore dans ma tête. Ça sonnait si bien.

Tu aurais bien sûr conservé ton nom au boulot. Mais je t'aurais décidée à porter le mien, coûte que coûte. Tu aurais eu ton mot à dire sur tout, notre mariage, notre vie commune. Mais j'aurais fait en sorte que tu deviennes Kate Castle.

Est-ce que cela a encore de l'importance?

Tu me manques, mais il y a plus que cela. Il me manque aussi, ce futur que nous ne construirons jamais. Je songe à tous ces moments perdus, la douleur que je ressens me consume lentement et me déchire inlassablement.

Je parie que tu dois me trouver terriblement ridicule. Tu n'as jamais été à moi, alors quel droit ai-je de souffrir de ton absence ? Je t'aime tant, c'est encore pire de ne jamais avoir pu faire de toi ma femme. Je n'ai pu conserver aucun souvenir de notre vie à deux, parce que nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en bâtir une.

Je suis si heureux qu'Alexis ait trouvé l'amour de sa vie et qu'elle lui ait confié ses sentiments, pour qu'il soit à ses côtés. J'espère qu'ils resteront ensemble. Elle a appris la leçon en se basant sur mes propres erreurs et c'est peut-être pour moi la seule consolation.

Je l'envie, même si je me reproche de réagir de la sorte. C'est idiot d'envier le bonheur de sa fille. Elle a toute la vie devant elle, alors qu'une bonne partie de la mienne est déjà derrière moi. J'enrage silencieusement.

Je t'aime, Kate. J'ai perdu tellement de temps. J'aurais dû te dire combien je t'aimais lorsque nous étions enfermés dans ce container réfrigérant. Devant cette bombe. A Los Angeles. Après notre premier baiser. Lorsque tu as tiré sur le meurtrier de ta mère. Lorsque je t'ai secourue après l'explosion de ton appartement. Lorsque je t'ai emmenée aux Hamptons. A mon retour de ce fameux été épouvantable. Après que tu m'aies sorti des griffes de ce triple tueur.

Même si je peux te le dire à présent, je sais que ce n'est pas assez, mais c'est tout ce qui me reste.

Je t'aime.

Rick


	4. Everybody loves me

**4ème lettre... Un grand merci pour les nombreuses visites :-) ! Petit détail qui a son importance, je suis toujours accro aux reviews, je n'y peux rien, alors laissez-moi vos impression, de grâce ^_^... Naturellement, l'idée originale est de seilleanmor (que je remercie encore de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic), toutefois pour la communauté francophone, ce serait très sympa de savoir ce que vous pensez. Merveilleuse journée à toutes et tous! Lyxie**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Kate, ma chérie,

La soirée de lancement de _Froid d'Enfer_ a eu lieu hier. Je suis entré et les flashes m'ont explosé à la figure. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'on verra pas sur les photos. Tout ce que j'étais a été balayé, et je n'ai plus rien à montrer. Je suis devenu si pâle que quiconque me regarde de près pourrait presque voir le sang couler dans mes veines.

Les journalistes savaient qu'il ne fallait pas m'adresser la parole. Paula a fait savoir qu'il valait mieux me laisser en paix. Juste une photo à l'entrée, et puis basta! Si jamais l'un d'entre eux s'aventurait à prononcer ton nom, ils seraient jetés dehors avant d'avoir pu dire ouf. Comme si je pouvais encore entendre qui que ce soit prononcer ton nom, alors que l'écho en résonne en permanence dans ma tête !

Ce livre se vend mieux que n'importe lequel de mes anciens titres. Ça me rend malade. Te perdre me fait gagner un max de pognon! Je m'en fous, je n'en veux pas. J'en ferai don à l'oeuvre de bienfaisance que j'ai créée au nom de ta mère. Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de finaliser ce projet ! Ça me ferait si mal de t'imaginer là et de voir combien tu aurais rayonné parmi la foule.

Ce livre sera le dernier. Je l'avais déjà terminé au moment où nous avons enterré Montgomery. Il me restait à écrire la dédicace. Je pensais que ce serait la partie la plus difficile, trouver les mots justes pour refléter mon état d'esprit. Pourtant, les mots me sont venus dès l'instant où je me suis assis pour les écrire. _Pour KB, toujours_. J'espère que tu aimes. Sincèrement. Ces mots peuvent paraître ordinaires pour quiconque, mais pour toi et moi, _toujours_ voulait dire tant de choses. Cela voulait dire _je-serai-toujours-là-pour-toi_. Cela voulait dire _je-te-demande-pardon_. Cela voulait dire _je-resterai-toujours-à-tes-côtés_. Cela voulait dire _je-t'aime!_

Les gars ont bien compris, comme tout le monde au poste. Ils ont compris que ma gratitude était sans limite, mais que cette dédicace n'appartenait qu'à toi. Tout comme mon cœur. Ils ont aussi compris pourquoi ils ne me reverraient pas au poste. Karpowski m'a dit que cela me ferait du bien de m'inspirer de Ryan et Esposito. Elle n'a pas compris que le fil s'était rompu le jour où tu as tué Dick Coonan. Je n'ai plus besoin de faire des recherches. Je ne sortais pas de chez moi chaque matin pour aller au 12ème y trouver l'inspiration. Je le faisais pour toi, juste pour avoir une raison de te voir.

Quelle importance, de toutes façons, que j'y retourne ou pas ! C'en est fini de Nikki Heat. Je ne l'ai pas tuée. Pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi. J'ai bouclé _Froid d'Enfer_ d'une manière différente de mes autres livres. J'ai fait une fin définitive. Rien à voir avec mon dernier roman de Derrick Storm. Ce livre-ci ne signifie pas la fin de Nikki Heat; il signifie la fin de Richard Castle, le romancier.

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire désormais. Je n'ai pas besoin de gagner de l'argent. Je n'ai plus besoin de devenir célèbre. Pas besoin non plus d'un boulot insignifiant pour m'occuper l'esprit. Peut-être un jour recommencerai-je à travailler. Peut-être trouverai-je la motivation suffisante pour me lever le matin et faire quelque chose de ma vie. Qui sait?

Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, Kate. Je me sens mieux qu'il y a quelque temps. Je parviens à maîtriser la douleur. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a diminué, c'est juste que j'arrive à la canaliser durant des périodes de plus en plus longues. Elle n'est plus aussi aigüe. Cette douleur était lancinante, elle me détruisait à petit feu. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Et puis, je me suis encurci. Aujourd'hui, elle me consume doucement de l'intérieur. Comme une cicatrice qui ne guérira jamais, pas complètement.

Je t'aime, Kate. Je m'en veux de commencer à guérir. Je sais que ça paraît dingue, mais la douleur physique reflète l'adoration que j'avais pour toi. Et j'ai l'impression que plus la douleur diminue, plus mon corps me trahit. Mon amour pour toi ne diminuera jamais, tu peux me croire. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Je fais bel et bien partie d'un tout, d'une réaction incontrôlable et je ne peux faire demi-tour. Aucune chance.

Je ne sais pas quand je t'écrirai à nouveau. Je ne sais même pas si t'écrire ces lettres peut m'aider. Je pense que oui, mais tout le monde autour de moi désapprouve. Ce n'est pas fini, Kate. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, cette infime partie de toi. Et même si mes lettres sont de moins en moins nombreuses, je n'arrêterai jamais de t'écrire.

Alors, au revoir, et à très bientôt. Je t'aime.

Rick

(à suivre)


	5. Now we can see

**Merci pour les visites si nombreuses; il ne manque qu'une petite chose à mon bonheur: vos reviews :-)! Cest comme mon petit café du matin, je ne saurais m'en passer. Alors, si vous passez pas là, soyez gentils, dites-moi...**  
**Merveilleuse journée à tous ^_^**

/

/

/

Kate, ma chérie

C'est ma faute! Voilà pourquoi il m'était interdit de me complaire dans un tel apitoiement. Lorsque tu m'as parlé de ta mère la toute première fois, j'ai foncé tout droit chez Esposito pour qu'il me montre les archives et me ressorte le dossier. Et je l'ai emmené ! Quelle arrogance de ma part! Comment diable ai-je pu songer un instant que je pouvais résoudre cette affaire?

J'avais déjà découvert l'information sur la méthode utilisée pour assassiner ta mère lorsque je suis venu te voir pour t'en parler. Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que si je touchais à ce dossier, c'en était fini de nous deux. Voilà pourquoi j'ai hésité à te le dire. J'étais disposé à laisser tomber. Je savais que tu serais blessée. Néanmoins, ma mère m'a assuré qu'il fallait que je t'en parle. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de te perdre, mais je me suis résigné et ai fini par me confier à toi.

Ça t'a brisée. Tu as ensuite accepté que je revienne, ce que je ne méritais pas. Tu avais raison : j'avais ré-ouvert ce dossier pour moi. Je voulais te prouver ma valeur. Je l'ai fait pour toi aussi, enfin c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque. Je n'ai pas songé un seul instant à l'impact que cela aurait sur toi. Et je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu as accepté que je revienne au poste.

Et puis est venu le jour où tu as du tuer la seule personne qui pouvait te mener au commanditaire du meurtre de ta mère, tout ça pour sauver ma misérable existence. Je ne voulais pas que tu en viennes là. J'aurais accepté de mourir ce jour-là, tu sais, je voulais qu'il me tue, ainsi tu aurais eu la possibilité de découvrir qui se cachait derrière tout ça.

Lorsque je t'ai annoncé que je partais, j'espère que tu as su combien mon coeur était en lambeaux. Te quitter était impensable, mais il valait mieux que je m'éloigne de mon plein gré plutôt que de t'entendre me demander de partir. Et puis, quand tu m'as dit que tu avais pris l'habitude de m'avoir dans les parages, et que tu souhaitais que je sois présent le jour où tu arrêterais ces fumiers, j'ai eu bien du mal à retenir mon émotion. C'était la première fois que tu me faisais comprendre que ma présence t'était précieuse.

Puis tout s'est calmé, pendant presque un an. Puis Raglan a débarqué il avait des révélations à faire. Tu m'as présenté comme une personne en qui tu avais toute confiance, alors que je me sentais si peu digne !

_Lorsque-j'ai-vu-le-sang-sur-ta-chemise-j'ai-cru-que-c'était-le-tien_. Ce sont les mots que j'ai prononcés. Je n'ai pas dit _mon-cœur-a-cessé-de-battre-un-instant_. Je n'ai pas dit _j'en-mourrais-si-quelque-chose-t'arrivait_. Je n'ai pas dit _je-t'aime_. J'ai pensé tout ceci, et j'espère secrètement que tu as entendu l'émotion que je n'ai pas prononcée.

Et ce baiser, Kate, c'était divin! Nous savons tous deux que c'était un stratagème. Mais j'ai senti la terre trembler sous mes pieds quand je t'ai senti frémir dans mes bras. Tes lèvres avaient un goût si particulier que je reconnaîtrais entre tous. Ce fut sans nul doute le baiser le plus incroyable et le plus intense de ma vie.

J'ai démoli Lockwood pour te sauver. J'aurais pu le tuer même. J'étais prêt à lui ôter la vie de mes propres mains. Tu as bandé ma main blessée, et ce fut la première fois que je t'ai dit _toujours_. J'ai failli t'avouer mon amour à cet instant, et puis je me suis rappelé Josh. Demming m'avait éloigné de toi, mais ni Josh ni rien au monde n'aurait pu y parvenir.

Alors j'ai pris sur moi, et je l'ai regardé t'aimer. Je t'ai regardé le rejoindre et j'ai fait semblant de ne pas sentir ce petit bout de mon cœur que tu arrachais à chaque fois que tu partais.

Je t'ai demandé de partir. C'était une erreur. Ton père et Montgomery m'avaient affirmé que j'étais la seule personne en mesure de t'arrêter, et je me suis haï pour ça.

Quel droit avais-je de t'influencer? C'est moi qui avais sorti ce dossier des archives. C'est bien moi qui t'avais replongée dedans. Alors comment aurais-je pu te demander de laisser tomber alors que c'est moi qui t'avais remis le dossier sous le nez ?

Je suis désolée, mon amour, je te demande pardon. Tu avais tous les droits de me demander de partir. Tu m'as même dit _avec-un-peu-de-chance-tu-trouveras-quelqu'un-qui-partagera-ta-vie_. Et tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux. Je voudrais te dire que je serais resté à tes côtés, quand bien même la planète entière t'aurait tourné le dos. Même si tu avais du tuer, je serais resté pour te soutenir.

Je suis désolé, Kate. C'est ma faute. Je suis responsable de ta mort. J'ai peine à comprendre comment ton père a pu me pardonner. J'ai peine à comprendre pourquoi tes amis et ta famille ne me haïssent pas, comme je me hais aujourd'hui. Je te demande pardon.

Tu me manques. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime.

Rick


	6. Wonderful night

Kate, ma chérie,

Aujourd'hui, Alexis a choisi sa robe de mariée. Elle est magnifique, couleur ivoire, mais pas trop claire, aux lignes élégantes. J'étais époustouflé. Je suis si fière d'elle. J'ai assisté à tous les essayages, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi gracile! Si détendue, si heureuse. Je ne t'ai vue en robe qu'en quatre occasions.

La première fois, c'était lors de cette enquête où des résidences étaient cambriolées. T'en souviens-tu? Nous étions en mission sous couverture à une soirée de charité organisée par le Metropolitan American Dance Theatre. Je t'avais acheté la robe que tu portais ce soir-là. J'espère que tu n'y voyais aucune preuve d'arrogance de ma part. Je savais exactement à quoi m'attendre dans ce genre de soirée, mais toi tu n'en avais aucune idée. Je comprenais parfaitement que tu n'avais pas envie d'y aller du tout, et que tu ne saurais pas quoi porter pour l'occasion.

Sincèrement, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu la porterais; alors quand je t'ai vue arriver, j'en ai eu le soufflé coupé. Pardonne-moi. Lorsque je l'avais achetée, j'essayais de l'imaginer sur toi, mais mon imagination était bien en-dessous de la réalité. Elle semblait épouser tes formes et te rendait encore plus séduisante. C'était comme une seconde peau, dessinée uniquement pour mettre en valeur de manière parfaite chacune de tes courbes. Tu étais resplendissante cette nuit-là. J'étais partagé entre le désir de te voir la porter chaque jour et celui de te l'enlever. Il était clair que, pour toi, il ne s'agissait pas d'un rendez-vous galant, pourtant que n'aurais-je donné pour que ce fût le cas! Ainsi, si j'avais voulu t'embrasser, tu aurais accepté. Ce fut aussi la première fois que nous dansions ensemble. La première fois que je te tenais dans mes bras, que je pouvais sentir la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien.

La deuxième fois que je t'ai vue en robe, c'était à la soirée de lancement de Nikki Heat. Paula m'avais dit que ta robe était signée Hervé Leger. Je me souviens d'avoir pensé: _elle a spécialement acheté une robe de créateur pour ce soir_? Paula m'avais aussi conseillé de franchir le pas. D'arrêter de me torturer. Elle ne comprenait pas que je voulais pas en faire une aventure d'un soir. Je voulais d'abord apprendre à te connaître. Je voudrais que tu saches que je n'avais pas l'intention d'accepter la proposition d'un nouveau tome. Me l'aurais-tu demandé; j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi, dès cet instant. Alors j'ai accepté. Mais même dans le cas contraire, je n'avais pas l'intention de te dire au revoir. J'avais d'ores et déjà pris la décision d'apprendre à te connaître en dehors du boulot. Et puis ils m'ont proposé un contrat pour trois tomes de Nikki Heat. Tu connais la suite.

J'en reviens à cette robe. Tu étais extraordinaire. Je sais que tu te sentais nerveuse à l'idée de monter le tapis rouge devant tous ces photographes qui te mitraillaient; pourtant, tu as assuré comme une pro. Tu a franchi le seuil, diablement élégante dans ta robe bleue; je ne parvenais pas à détacher mes yeux de ta silhouette. Tous les regards se sont tournés vers toi un moment; quant à moi, j'étais hypnotisé. Cette nuit-là, tu as commencé à comprendre combien je te trouvais extraordinaire. Je sais que tu n'en croyais pas un mot quand je t'en ai parlé à l'hôpital, après l'attentat sur Sorenson. Je pense que cela a fini par faire son chemin dans ton esprit quand j'ai écrit cette dédicace, pour que le monde sache afin ce que je ressentais.

La troisième occasion où je t'ai vue en robe est celle dont je gardé le souvenir le moins agréable. Tu avais rendez-vous avec un de ces pompiers que tu trouvais de toute évidence assez craquant. Tu portais une robe rouge qui laissait une de tes épaules à découvert. Tu étais fabuleuse. Tu avais relevé tes cheveux bouclés, ce qui laissait découvrir la ligne délicieuse de ta nuque. Comme j'aurais aimé être à ton bras ce soir-là! Comme j'aurais voulu t'emmener dîner. Te ramener ensuite. Déjà, je t'aimais, Kate. Je ne me l'étais pas encore avoué. Je voulais être ton ami, être là pour toi, mais je n'avais encore pris conscience de la profondeur de mes sentiments à ton égard ce soir-là.

La quatrième fois fut très différente. Nous devions jouer la comédie. Tu savais que nous aurions à faire semblant de flirter, alors tu as mis une robe plus provocante que toutes les autres. Quelle allure, Kate! Elle était à damner, cette robe, et tu le savais très bien. J'étais jaloux d'une robe. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était pouvoir coller mon corps au tien. Chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur toi, je pouvais sentir les lignes de ton corps épouser le mien. En regardant tes lèvres, je pouvais en goûter le souvenir. Pas besoin d'imaginer mes doigts glissant des tes cheveux, quelque part je connaissais déjà la sensation que cela me procurerait.

Il n'y a qu'une seule robe dans laquelle je ne t'ai jamais vue. Ta robe de mariée. Je ne sais pas si je dois être reconnaissant ou anéanti. S'il avait été question de _notre_ mariage, sache que j'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes. Et si je t'avais vue au bras d'un autre, j'en aurais été anéanti. Mon coeur se serait brisé en mille morceaux, sans aucun espoir de le remettre en marche. Tu m'as dit un jour, quand on s'engage, c'est pour la vie. Alors je ne sais plus, Kate, je reste sans réponse. Je rêve de ces quelques occasions perdues, et de toutes les autres qui ne se présenteront jamais.

Ça va un peu mieux. Ça fait toujours mal, chaque fibre de mon corps se languit de toi, mais j'arrive à assumer avec un peu plus de facilité. Je parviens à me concentrer durant des périodes de plus en plus longues. Et naturellement, dans ces moments-là, un grand sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. Je devrais _avoir mal_. Après tout le mal que je t'ai fait! Après que tu m'aies permis de revenir vers toi alors que je ne le méritais pas, j'en arrive à songer que je mérite toute la souffrance qui m'étreint aujourd'hui. Si seulement cette souffrance n'était pas liée au fait que tu sois partie. J'échangerais volontiers les rôles si cela pouvait te ramener à la vie.

Voilà ce qu'il reste de moi aujourd'hui. Je lutte, encore et encore. Je sais que tu n'apprécierais pas que je baisse les bras.

Je t'aime.

Rick


	7. Into the blue

Kate, ma chérie,

Mon bébé s'est mariée ce matin. Elle ne m'appartient plus. Je l'ai laissée partir. C'est au tour de son mari de prendre soin d'elle à présent. Il la rend heureuse, et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Elle semblait si radieuse, Kate.

J'étais si fébrile en la conduisant vers l'autel que j'ai bien pensé que je n'arriverais pas au bout. Mais j'ai réussi. Une force insoupçonnée m'a porté jusqu'au dernier moment, lorsque j'ai mis sa main dans celle de son futur époux, puis je me suis effondré sur ma chaise.

Ce qu'il y a de plus douloureux dans les mariages, ce sont tous ces couples! Il va sans dire que je n'aurais jamais demandé à une bimbo de m'y accompagner. J'y suis allé avec ma mère. Je pouvais voir dans les yeux de chacun toute la pitié qu'ils éprouvaient à mon égard. Ils savaient tous qui j'aurais voulu avoir à mon bras. Je leur en voulais. Mais ce jour appartenait à Alexis. Il ne s'agissait pas de moi, ni de toi. Mon propre chagrin n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.

Mais Alexis en avait décidé autrement. Elle a prononcé un discours. Elle m'en a donné une copie, histoire que ses mots fassent leur chemin dans mon coeur.

_J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas la coutume pour la mariée de prononcer un discours. Je sais que mon père souhaite que cette journée soit spéciale pour moi. Pourtant, même s'il tente de dissimuler son chagrin, je sais qu'il est malheureux, je le vois dans ses yeux. Je suis si fière de lui. Il aurait pu baisser les bras, mais il tient bon. Il lutte pour s'en sortir, comme il l'a toujours fait. La femme qu'il aimait s'en est allée. Nous ressentons tous cette absence. J'aimais Kate. Elle me manque aussi terriblement. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit parmi nous aujourd'hui. Alors j'aimerais porter un toast. A l'inspecteur Kate Beckett._

Un silence pesant s'est abattu sur l'assemblée. J'ai attendu que les convives lèvent leur verre, puis je me suis levé et suis sorti précipitamment. Ma mère est venue me rejoindre. Elle m'a dit combien elle était fière de moi. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et suis retourné à ma place. Juste à temps pour ouvrir le bal avec ma fille.

Je suis parvenu à ne pas trop penser à toi durant le reste de la soirée. Une fois la fête parvenue à son terme, je suis retourné dans ma chambre d'hôtel et me suis effondré sur mon lit. J'ai pensé à toi, et j'ai sangloté.

Qu'aurais-tu porté ce jour-là? Quelle coiffure aurais-tu choisie? Et quel maquillage? Quel parfum aurais-tu porté pour me rendre encore plus fou de toi? Aurions-nous dansé ensemble? Bien sûr que oui. Je l'aurais souhaité si ardemment.

J'ai dansé avec ma fille. Avec ma mère. J'ai même dansé avec Lanie. Ils étaient tous là: Lanie, Esposito, Ryan et Jenny. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient, mais ils m'avaient assuré qu'ils faisaient partie de la famille du 12ème, tout comme Castle!

Je ne t'ai pas écrit après le mariage de Ryan et Jenny. Pour être honnête, ce jour reste flou dans ma mémoire, noyé dans le champagne. Je me souviens juste des larmes d'Esposito quand il a parlé de toi dans son discours. Je me souviens des larmes de Ryan quand il a dit que tu lui manquais énormément. Je n'ai pas versé une larmé. Mon coeur était vide.

Aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale. Je suis heureux, c'est évident. Je suis heureux et si fier de ma petite fille. Mais une part de moi s'en est allée, elle ne m'appartient plus. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là. Tu m'aurais fait comprendre qu'elle ne m'abandonnait pas. Tu trouvais toujours les mots justes quand il s'agissait d'Alexis. Tu avais le don de me réconforter.

Elle se lance une nouvelle aventure. Dans le vaste monde. Elle n'a plus besoin de son papa pour la guider et lui tenir la main. Elle n'a plus besoin de moi.

Tu me manques, chaque jour que Dieu fait. Et des jours comme celui-là, c'est encore pire. Quand il s'agit de famille, de ceux qu'on aime. Qu'est-ce qui justifie ma souffrance? Nous n'étions pas mariés, nous n'étions même pas amants. Quel droit ai-je d'étaler ainsi ma souffrance? Cette béance au fond de mon coeur n'a pas sa place, elle n'est pas légitime.

Je vais un peu mieux. Pourtant, si je fais semblant de faire acte de présence et affirmer que je vais bien, ça commence à craquer de partout. Cela me déchire et je m'effondre. Irrémédiablement. Après toutes ces années, Kate. Des années! Même ton père semble s'en remettre mieux que moi.

Je ne méritais pas une femme telle que toi. De quel droit puis-je afficher mon chagrin? Malgré cela, et tout le reste, je t'aime.

Qu'importe. Je t'aime.

Rick


	8. Can't stop

Kate, ma chérie,

Ma petite-fille est née ce matin à 4h17.

Elle est magnifique, Kate. Tellement belle! Ses yeux saphir ont la couleur de l'océan. Je pourrais m'y perdre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ses lèvres roses parfaitement dessinées font une moue adorable quand elle a faim. Sa chevelure toute ébouriffée noire. Elle a un teint de porcelaine et des menottes si délicates, mais quelle force quand elle tient mon doigt! Quelle force chez un être si petit!

Je suis en extase quand je la vois. J'imagine que tu t'en doutes. Je sais que je n'ai pas écrit durant la grossesse d'Alexis, je gardais tout ça pour plus tard. J'avais envie de tout écrire dans une seule lettre. Je voulais imaginer comment serait ma petite fille durant les 9 premiers mois de sa vie.

J'ai presque honte de l'admettre, mais j'ai pleuré lorsqu'Alexis m'a annoncé la nouvelle. J'ai pleuré des larmes de joie, teintée d'un soupçon de chagrin. Même à cet instant où j'aurais du focaliser toute ma pensée sur ma fille, tu t'es glissée dans mon esprit et j'ai pleuré pour toi. J'ai pleuré les enfants que nous n'aurions jamais, les enfants qui auraient été bénis d'avoir une maman telle que toi.

Chaque instant passé avec Alexis durant cette fabuleuse aventure me ramenait à toi, blottie dans un coin de mon âme. Bien sûr, cela aurait été différent avec toi; Alexis est ma fille, tu es l'amour de ma vie mais le fond reste le même.

Alexis a souffert de nausées matinales durant les premiers mois. J'allais à son appartement pour être à ses côtés quand son mari était au travail. J'imagine que tu aurais été insupportable pendant les épisodes de nausées. Tu m'aurais envoyer balader et aurais refusé que je t'assiste. Oui, durant tout ce temps, j'ai imaginé les enfants que nous aurions pu avoir. C'est totalement idiot, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

J'espère que j'aurais été à la hauteur. Si tes sautes d'humeur avaient été en quelque point comparables à celles de ma fille, je me serais retrouvé comme sur une montagne russe, mais je ne t'aurais pas lâchée d'un pouce. Alexis est passée du rire aux larmes tant de fois en l'espace de quelques minutes. C'était épuisant de la voir ainsi, mais davantage pour elle, j'imagine.

Les sautes d'humeur ont fini par se tasser, même si elle en souffre encore un peu aujourd'hui. Le corps de ma fille tandis que son bébé grandissait en elle était d'une beauté stupéfiante. Elle rayonnait!

Cette phase aurait été difficile pour toi. Tu parvenais à inspirer le respect de la part des suspects que tu arrêtais, rien qu'avec ta féminité et ta beauté. Dès lors que ta grossesse aurait été visible, tu aurais muselé toute vélléité d'irrespect de la part de quiconque. Le soir, en rentrant chez nous, je t'aurais rassurée, en te disant que tu restais la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue.

Nos disputes auraient été épiques. Je t'aurais reproché de risquer la vie de notre bébé pendant les enquêtes, et tu m'aurais reproché de vouloir museler ta liberté. Nous aurions trouvé un compromis, mais ces disputes nous auraient éreintés. Rien d'irréparable, rien n'aurait pu m'éloigner de toi, sachant ce que tu traversais, mais ça m'aurait fait mal quand même.

Je n'ai pas assisté à la naissance de ma petite-fille, même si j'ai fait les cent pas dans la sale d'attente durant l'accouchement.

Tu serais restée stoïque durant l'accouchement. Laisser la douleur prendre le contrôle? Oh que non. Tu m'aurais tenu la main, si fort, durant les contractions, le souffle court et la douleur au ventre.

Je t'aurais encouragée à pousser et tu m'aurais dit de la fermer. J'imagine très bien la scène. Je t'aurais dit _vas-y, pousse encore une fois, ma chérie, tu t'en sors très bien_. Et tu m'aurais balancé_ je voudrais bien t'y voir à ma place_!

Et lorsque notre bébé serait né, je n'aurais eu de cesse de te répéter combien j'étais fier de toi, et comme tu étais belle. J'aurais laissé mes larmes couler, sans honte, en voyant cette vie que nous avions créée.

Ça fait mal, Kate. De savoir que je n'aurai plus jamais d'enfant. J'ai savouré chaque instant de la vie d'Alexis, durant son éducation. J'avais toujours pensé que j'aurais encore des enfants un jour. Techniquement, c'est encore possible. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait regretter une chose qui n'est pas encore arrivée, mais cette vie manquée avec toi est douleureuse à un point que je ne peux décrire.

Je suis allé chez Alexis et son mari un jour, j'étais assis sur le canapé, recroquevillé sur moi-même. Elle s'est assise entre ses genoux et il traçait d'étranges caresses sur son ventre rebondi. On passait un vieux film en noir et blanc à la télé, mais je les voyais totalement concentrés sur le bébé. Je nous imaginais bien faire de même. Je nous imaginais bien vivre la même aventure.

Je peux l'entendre pleurer. Elle est encore à l'hôpital. Je suis seul au loft. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment elle, ou l'Alexis d'avant, ou les enfants d'un futur hors de portée.

Je versais des larmes de joie en découvrant ma petite-fille, mais j'ai éclaté en sanglots lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé comment elle s'appelait. _Elsie Katherine_. En ton honneur. Alexis m'a confié qu'elle voulait que sa fille ait ta force, ta gentillesse et ton intelligence. Elle m'a dit combien elle t'aimait et qu'elle l'enseignerait à sa fille. Elle dirait tout de toi à Elsie. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à supporter ça.

Tu te serais moquée de mes larmes devant ma petite-fille, mais une fois de retour chez nous, tu m'aurais enlacé, tout en me rassurant sur le fait que je n'avais pas vieilli, que mes jours n'étaient pas en train de passer à toute vitesse.

J'ai tant besoin de toi en ce moment, Kate. Je t'aime.

Rick

(à suivre... courage, préparez les mouchoirs...)


	9. GET what I want

Kate, ma chérie,

Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Il fut un temps où ce jour était mon jour préféré de toute l'année. Alexis et moi avions l'habitude de préparer le petit-déjeuner, et à 8 heures tapantes, ma mère débarquait, sachant que c'était l'heure des cadeaux que nous allions déballer avec frénésie.

Noël était magique à cette époque, mais cette année, il n'y a plus qu'un grand vide. Alexis et son mari m'ont invité à leur appartement pour le réveillon. Il me fallait juste trouver de quoi m'occuper jusqu'à 1 heure.

Ma mère et moi avons échangé nos cadeaux dans un silence pesant. C'était sympa, mais rien de plus. Plus rien de spécial. Ensuite, ma mère est allée prendre un bain. Et moi, je suis parti courir. Pendant que les familles s'échangeaient les cadeaux de Noël, moi, je faisais du jogging.

J'ai pris l'habitude de courir régulièrement ces derniers temps. Pas pour garder la forme, mais parce que ça me distrait. J'aime brûler ce qui commence à germer dans mes poumons, le fait de sentir mes genoux flancher peu à peu. Je dois me concentrer sur ma respiration et rien d'autre. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser combien Alexis me manque et depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas vu Elsie. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à toi.

Après ma séance de jogging, je suis rentré prendre une douche. Puis ma mère et moi sommes allés rendre visite à Alexis. Quatre femmes. Quatre générations. Chacune tenant une place de choix dans mon coeur. Maman. Toi. Alexis. Elsie. J'ai passé la journée avec trois d'entre elles. Je devrais être reconnaissant. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher que c'est toi que j'aurais choisie. Quand c'est arrivé, j'aurais choisi Alexis, mais à présent, elle est mariée et mère de famille. C'est sur toi que se porterait mon choix.

Elsie représente une extraordinaire distraction. J'adore la façon qu'elle a d'écarquiller les yeux quand elle reçoit un cadeau, ses éclats de rire qui emplissent la pièce. Elle parle à présent. Elle m'appelle Papy. Je me sens si vieux. Pendant si longtemps, j'ai espéré que ma vie allait enfin commencer. Aujourd'hui, j'attends qu'elle se termine.

Le moment que je préfère à Noël, c'est la fin de soirée. Une fois qu'Alexis et ma mère sont montées se coucher, je vais à Times Square. Nombreux sont ceux qui s'y rendent pour le Nouvel An, mais j'y vais toujours à Noël. Toute la magie, sans la foule. Je pense que tu aurais aimé, mais j'aurais été tout aussi heureux de rester à la maison à regarder un stupide programme à la télévision, du moment que tu étais à mes côtés.

Aujourd'hui, je vis Noël à travers un écran flou. Tout y est : les objets, les mots de circonstances, mais le cœur n'y est plus. Je devrais ressentir la magie, je devrais être heureux. Mais je suis vide.

Ton père vient nous rejoindre demain. Je l'avais invité ce soir, mais il a décliné. Je me sens si égoïste. Regarde-moi me plaindre que l'une de mes quatre femmes est manquante ! Ton père a perdu les deux femmes qui comptaient pour lui. Je l'ai appelé deux fois, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas bu; je lui ai dit qu'il n'était trop tard pour changer d'avis, il m'a assuré qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur lui.

Ce n'est ni le premier ni le dernier Noël que je passerai sans toi. Tu savais gérer. Tu aurais peut-être été triste, parce que ta mère te manquait, mais la magie aurait fonctionné quand même. Je t'aurais trouvée très craquante dans ton pyjama, au moment d'ouvrir tes cadeaux. Je t'aurais comblée au-delà de tes souhaits, et tu te serais demandé quoi m'offrir. Ta présence me suffisait amplement. C'était plus que je n'en méritais.

Joyeux Noël, mon Coeur. Je t'aime.

Rick


	10. Dancing with myself

Kate, ma chérie,

Ma mère a eu une attaque. Elle est partie au milieu de la nuit, dans son sommeil. Elle avait soixante quatorze ans.

Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas encore sorti de ma phase "_je reste froid et je m'isole_", depuis les funérailles. Je fais constamment semblant que tout ça n'est pas arrivé. J'essaie de ne pas être spectateur. Je n'avais pas à me montrer attentionné avec ma fille, son mari prend bien soin d'elle. Ça me laissait tout le loisir de choisir ce que je voulais endurer, alors j'ai choisi de n'en rien faire. C'est la mère de quelqu'un d'autre qui vient de partir, pas la mienne. C'est la seule façon que j'ai de m'en sortir.

La seule! Tu es désormais l'unique personne devant qui j'ose montrer mon désarroi.

L'appartement me semblait bien vide depuis quelques temps, il n'y avait plus que nous deux. Je pense qu'elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt partir et que ma vie à moi avait implosé il y a dix ans. Si l'appartement semblait vide, à présent il est désert. Je ne le remplis plus, je n'y vis plus. Je ne vis plus nulle part.

Mon Dieu, Kate, je me sens si stupide. Je devrais aller de l'avant, ça fait onze ans que tu es partie. On pourrait penser que j'aurais repris le dessus, que j'arriverais à vivre à peu près normalement, mais toute entreprise me demande quotidiennement un effort surhumain. Mes blessures étaient presque guéries, la plaie s'était refermée, confinant mon chagrin à l'intérieur. Mais la mort de ma mère l'a réouverte brutalement.

La solitude m'a complètement enveloppé. Je n'ai plus de mère, ma fille est partie, mon amour s'en est allé. Bien sûr, il me reste les amis, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie et Jenny, tous quatre mes meilleurs amis au monde. Ceux du 12ème sont comme ma famille. Nous étions un peu comme des parents pour Espo et Ryan. Mais ils ne seront jamais, quoi qu'il arrive, ma véritable famille de sang. Ils ne sont pas là, à veiller sur moi dans le noir, lorsque les cauchemars me tiennent éveillés toute la nuit. Ils ne sont pas là pour me rassurer et rester à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que je retrouve le sommeil.

J'étais seul, mais pas solitaire quand je t'ai perdue et quand Alexis a déménagé. Ma mère était mon rocher, ma force vive. Si elle n'avait pas été là, après le départ d'Alexis, j'aurais complètement dépéri. Et aujourd'hui, elle est partie pour de bon, et je n'ai plus personne pour qui me montrer fort.

Tu sais ce que ça représente de perdre sa mère. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, la mienne a vécu si longtemps. J'étais en admiration devant ta force, mais je connais à présent la cruauté de perdre une mère et mon admiration pour toi n'en est que plus grande.

Je continuerai à me battre. Alexis est encore là, même si elle ne vit plus avec moi. Ton père est encore là. Ma famille du 12ème aussi. J'ai tissé des liens particuliers avec chacun d'eux. Mais ils ne sont présents que durant la journée. La nuit, l'obscurité descend sur moi et je suis seul à danser dans le noir.

Je n'aurais pas cru possible d'être en manque de toi à ce point, mais mon Coeur saigne aujourd'hui de votre absence à toutes les deux.

Je t'aime, Kate

Rick


	11. The End

Kate, ma chérie,

Je suis mourant. J'ai un cancer. Je devrais avoir peur, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai aujourd'hui soixante dix ans. Je n'ai fait que survivre jusqu'à ce jour, je parviens enfin à la conclusion inévitable de la triste réalité.

Je vais retrouver ma mère. Bien sûr cela me peine de laisser Alexis. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle souffre. Mais elle est en de bonnes mains. Son mari l'aime énormément et je suis persuadé qu'elle trouvera du réconfort auprès de ses enfants.

Ses enfants... Mes petits-enfants! Ils m'ont ramené vers la lumière alors que tout n'était qu'obscurité autour de moi. Je me suis délecté de leur innocence. Ils ne savent pas encore combien la vie peut être cruelle. J'espère qu'ils trouveront l'amour comme je l'ai trouvé un jour. J'espère qu'ils auront le bon sens de le reconnaître et de l'accueillir, pour ne pas commettre la même erreur que moi.

Il n'y a eu aucune autre femme durant ces trente années. Comment aurais-je pu te faire ça ? J'aurais eu le sentiment de te trahir. Alexis a trouvé ça stupide de ma part, elle trouvait que tu n'avais jamais fait preuve d'égoïsme de ton vivant, alors où en serais-tu si tu n'étais pas… je n'arrive même pas à écrire le mot. Ça fait trente ans et je ne peux toujours pas écrire ce foutu mot. Elle m'a encouragé à chercher un peu de bonheur, parce que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu pour moi. Pourtant, je sais que je ne le trouverai dans les bras d'aucune autre femme, ton départ m'a rendu inaccessible à toute autre, définitivement.

Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Il m'arrive même parfois d'en rêver. Je ne crois pas au paradis. Mais je crois en _Nous_. Je sais que tu seras là pour m'accueillir. j'ai besoin de te dire en direct tout ce que je ressens.

Alexis a vu les lettres. Elle ne les a pas lues, mais elle m'a vu te les écrire. Elle doit savoir de quoi elles parlent. Elle m'a encouragé à les publier, pensant que le monde a le droit de savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Richard Castle, pourquoi il a mis un point final à _Froid d'Enfer_, et puis a disparu dy paysage.

Je n'en ferai rien, Kate. J'ai eu trop de mal à les écrire. Je n'ai pas envie de les faire lire à qui que ce soit. Elles sont trop personnelles. Toute ma souffrance est étalée sur ces pages. Elles sont le recueil de petites choses sur toi que personne d'autre que moi ne connaît.

Ma vie a changé le jour où je t'ai rencontrée, Kate. Je n'en avais pas pris conscience à cette époque, jusqu'au moment où tu as prononcé mon nom. Tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur. Tu m'as aidé à grandir, à comprendre qu'il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie que la rigolade. Ça me désole de savoir que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'en faire autant pour tant d'autres. Tu aurais été capable de tant de choses extraordinaires. Tu l'étais déjà, mais avec le temps, tu aurais atteint des sommets.

Certains tentent de me consoler, en me disant que ton heure était venue. Je n'en crois rien. Ç'aurait du être _la mienne_! C'est moi qui aurait du prendre cette balle! Qu'ai-je apporté en ce monde? Presque rien. Chaque jour, je prie pour que les progrès de la technologie puissent un jour permettre de créer une machine à remonter le temps. Quel choc ! Je reviendrais dans le passé, je dirais à mon « moi » du passé ce qui allait arriver aux funérailles, je ferais en sorte que le Rick Castle de l'année 2010 plonge à temps et se prenne la balle à ta place.

Je suis allongé sur un lit d'hôpital; chaque jour, mes forces m'abandonnent un peu plus. Sur ma langue, j'ai le souvenir d'un goût si familier, et je sais de qui il s'agit. Toi !

Il y a une éternité, j'ai eu une conversation avec Alexis. C'est un miracle que j'arrive à me souvenir de cette période avec tant de précision. Tout le reste reste obscur, noyé dans le whisky. J'avais juré de ne pas me laisser aller, j'ai pu constater les dégâts chez ton père et je ne voulais pas qu'Alexis vive la même chose. Mais je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que certains jours, j'avais besoin d'un verre pour pouvoir affronter ma journée.

Qu'importe. Elle m'a dit "Papa, nous perdons tous nos amis, un jour ou l'autre. Tu t'en sortiras." Tu étais tellement plus qu'une amie. Tu étais ma meilleure amie. Tu étais ma partenaire. Tu étais l'amour de ma vie. Je n'avais de cesse de clamer que nous étions plus que des amis. Les amis s'en viennent et s'en vont, mais toi, je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir, jamais.

J'ai si froid, Kate, je suis frigorifié. Transi jusqu'aux os. Mon corps plonge dans un froid familier. Je n'en peux plus de vouloir tenir le coup. Pour me retenir à quoi ? Pas de mère, ni de père. Il faut que ma fille passe le cap et continue sa vie. J'ai rédigé une demande en mariage un jour. Elle t'était destinée. Je me souviens des mots: _un jour, quand je serai vieux et que j'aurai des cheveux blancs, ton visage est la dernière chose que je veux voir avant de mourir_. Mais voilà, ça n'arrivera pas. J'espère revoir ton visage, à l'instant même où je serai passé de l'autre côté du miroir.

Je vais bientôt mourir. Je le sens, Kate. Ma chérie, ma belle et précieuse Kate. Tu as illuminé ma vie, et quand tu es partie, ma vie est devenue si terne, sans joie. Pourtant, je peux te voir à nouveau. Je vois au loin la faible lueur que tu émets, et je sais que c'est toi.

On dit que l'ouïe est le dernier sens qui disparaît. Ils ont tort. Le dernier qui disparaît, c'est l'amour. Tous mes sens s'en sont allés l'un après l'autre. J'en suis réduit à présent à un seul élément vital. L'amour, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Celui que je portais à ma mère, à ton père. A ma fille et mes petits-enfants. L'amour que j'éprouve pour toi.

Après toutes ces années, je t'aime encore et toujours.

Rick

/

(à suivre)

/

L'auteur a remercié très chaleureusement tous les fans qui ont lu et commenté sa fic en anglais.

Elle a aussi voulu expliquer les titres de chaque chapitre, lié à une chanson, dont voici la liste :

**WithorWithoutYou** – U2

**Isn'tSheLovely** – Stevie Wonder

**NoEnvy,NoFear** – Joshua Radin *

**EverybodyLovesMe** – OneRepublic *

**NowWeCanSee** – The Thermals *

**WonderfulNight** – Fatboy Slim *

**IntotheBlue** – Sarah Jackson-Holman *

**Can'tStop** – MoZella *

**GetWhatIWant** – Bitter: Sweet *

**DancingWithMyself** – The Donnas *

**ComeandFindMe** – Josh Ritter *

**TheEnd** – Pearl Jam *


	12. Letter from Alexis

Chère Kate,

Papa est décédé aujourd'hui.

Mais tu le sais déjà. Papa t'en a parlé. J'espère qu'il t'a retrouvée. Il peut maintenant te dire combien il t'aime. J'espère que vous serez ensemble désormais.

J'ai lu les lettres qu'il t'a écrites. Il n'aurait peut-être pas voulu que je les lise, mais j'en avais besoin. Je l'ai vu survivre tant bien que mal depuis ta mort. Je l'ai vu pleurer, souffrir, tenter de faire le deuil. J'ai vu les larmes qui se cachaient derrière les sourires. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Je voulais partager son chagrin, et peut-être le soulager un peu.

Dis à Papa que je ne publierai pas ses lettres. Je les garderai précieusement.

Dis-lui combien je l'aime et comme il me manque. Dis-lui que je comprends. Que je suis heureuse qu'il ne souffre plus. Qu'il soit avec toi et qu'il est heureux à présent. Sa douleur s'en est allée.

J'espère aussi que tu étais là à son arrivée, j'espère que tu étais la première personne qu'il a vue et qu'il t'a entendue dire que tu l'aimais. J'espère que vous êtes heureux, à présent.

Je t'aime, Kate, prends soin de Papa. Il a tant besoin de toi. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble de l'autre côté, mais je suis persuadée que vous allez pouvoir vivre une vie telle que vous la vouliez tous les deux.

Je vous aime très fort, tous les deux, vous me manquez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en sortirai. Prenez bien soin l'un de l'autre. Aimez-vous très fort. Nous nous reverrons, un jour, peut-être.

Alexis


End file.
